Endgame II
by Genocyber
Summary: this is an old old story I'm putting up.Hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

ENDGAME II

CHAPTER 1

Revelations

These are the end times;

The battle rages on.

Trumpets blare and the darkness fades to the ruins of Megacentral.The ruined city of the overlanders lay in a dead sleep untouched for decades.A fog hung to the city.Moss and greenage covered the streets hinting how old it was.Street lights flickered on and off and the occasional rat scurried out from its hole.The silence was broken by a large explosion piercing on of the dead buildings.It quickly crumpled and smashed to the ground kicking up a cloud of debris of dust and smoke.A certain red echinda came darting out of his hiding spot running like a madman.His dreadlocks were tied up to keep them from flopping about or getting in the way.His left eye was gone,replaced with a cybernetic optic.One of the scars of this brutal war he carried on the outside.He wore a brown torn sleeveless vest and his once white gloves were now a more dirty brown.

He looked around the city trying to see the enemy.A great darkness surrounded him clouding his vision and numbing his perception.He desperately listened for a sound.Any sound,a rat would have been nice to hear about now.

"I know your out there! Show yourselves! Your here to kill me arent you? Come on!!!!" he shouted into the abyss.

His cries were answered as thousands of red eyes lit up in the dark around the city.He gasped but then put up his gaurd and waited for the assault.Giant walker mechs came stomping out of the dark and shined their lazer targeting systems on him.The ground then shook with the sound of thousands of mettalic feet moving in unision.He saw Robotniks army of relentless machines marching out.All of them here for one single purpose.To keep him from rejoining with Sonic and the others and eliminate him once and for all.A scout stood up on a high rock and opened up its arm that played holograpic two way video revealing none other than Robotnik himself.He sneered at Knuckles trying hard to stand his ground.

"Think your little party of goons is enough to stop me cone head!" Knuckles spat.

"Oh dont worry Knuckles,if these aren't enough for you theres always more I can give.Their is always more! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

True to his word more did come and filled up the city and the skies above him completely trapping him.Knuckles was stunned.How could one man create so many machines.They began to close in around him for the kill.The sky was filled with them.All armed with scattershot cannons and missles.He could dig but he isnt Sonic.He cant move fast enough to dig deep enough to get away from the blasts.

"You might consider me overkilling my dear boy but you see this is all just safety precautions so no Master emerald miracles happen!" Robotnik said in a very polite tone.

"Fine.I may not be able to get out of this but I would rather DIE than to run from your sorry ass! I was saving this for when I got to you but"... Knuckles hesitantly pulled out a mini nuke from his pocket he stole from him ages ago.It fit in the palm of his hand and looked no bigger than a regular battery.With a smile and thinking of a time before this he pressed the red button.The city and his army were engulfed in a bright searing heat that stretched across Mobius and could be seen visible from space.

How did this all happen you wonder...?

It all happened 3 years ago...

Cut to Mobius present time

The sun was up shining it brightest this day.It shone brighter because all the damage Robotnik seemed to have done in the past to Mobius has been whiped clean.The pollution and damage Robotnik had pumped from his factories had done majour damage to the planet.It killed off many species of animals and plants and mutated the landscape and also heating up the earth making half the planet into a dry desert with no rain.But,it seemed when Robotnik was finally eliminated from the Ultimate Annihilator so long ago things seemed to be slowly bouncing back.Despite that Dr Eggman had filled his previous incarnations shoes as the main threat to Mobius he still was not as threatning nor was able to keep such a strong grip over the planet.

Sonic and Sally were enjoying this beautiful day under a tree relaxing.It was good to not worry about making plans or running from some contraption Eggman is flying over Knothole with.

"Hey,Sal.Ever wonder how much longer Eggmans gonna last? I mean,he seems to be on his his last limbs as it is.With all Station square blowing up Robotropolis and all and the robotisizer gone dont you think we've won?" Sonic said.

"Alost Sonic dear,but Eggman still has cards he hasnt played yet so we have to be ready for anything."

"Yeah I guess your right Sal..."

A nice breeze picked up blowing some leaves by.Down the hill where they were little kids were playing on the playground havng fun.Sally looked at them and then looked over on the horizon.

"We cant let him get to this new generation of children.They have not felt loss,despair or the acts of robotisization.We will stop him!"

Sally said feeling very commanding.Sonic rubbed her shoulders relaxing her plopping back down beside him.

"Hey chill! we got time for eggface later.Why dont we enjoy the spur of the moment?"

Sonic winked at Sally and she gave him a devious grin and kissed him on the cheek. "yes...your right Sonic".They trodded off into the Great Forest.

Cut to Megalopolis.

Dr Eggman sat there in his egg base overlooking the rough untamed Mobian lands.He sat watching any activity through his monitors.He bit on his thumb out of boredom and aggravation.

"GRRAH!!! why cant I ever beat you Sonic the Hedgehog?! I defeated you once in another dimension so why can't I beat you now? Its just so frustrating!"

He layed there in his chair folding one leg over the other.A large shadowbot came over and brought him his lunch.He slapped it angrily out its hand.

"I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! I'M ALLERGIC! TO EGGS YOU NITWIT!!!!!" He huffed and puffed.

The Shadowbot calmly scooped up the mess he made and went off back into the kitchen.Just then his attention was directed towards one of his monitors.

A siren sounded off startling the doctor.

"Whats this now?"

He went to work on his master computer trying to make sense of this.He figure Sonic had come and started to trash his city.His computer began flashing in red letters over and over saying:anomly.Intruiged,he scanned the location of where the disturbance was being picked up.It wasnt Megapolis.The signal was coming from old Robotropolis,his old base of operations.He was able to get a visual using one of his sattelites.It showed him what was left of Robotropolis enclosed tightly around a protective shield.A nuclear radiation cloud sealed off inside from when his city had a nuclear warhead dropped on it.That was not a good day.

"Thats funny...I dont see anything..."

The clouds overhead blackened and a great storm formed pounding the landscape with sharp hail.Electricity crackled in the cloud as sharp bolts of lightning began to bombaurd the barrier dome.This was no ordinary storm.The energy readings were off the scale and the energy wasnt just coming from the storm.It was coming from around the city itself.The storm was feeding off this unkown energy making it more wild and out of control.Just then in the middle of all the chaos a bright white hole opened up flashing a bright light that knocked his cameras out.He felt a tremor rock through Megaopolis causing his table to shake and the lights to flicker with the sound of a distant boom echoing.He scrambled for his controls and switched to his backups.He wasnt able to get a clear footage of all the static.He couldnt believe what he saw.It did not make sense but somehow it was there.Robotropolis was gone.It showed something else in its place where the city once stood.It looked similar to Robotropolis but it looked taller,bigger and somehow more technologically advanced city.It stretched across every direction swallowing up the mobian badlands and a good chunk of the outer Great Forest.

Eggmans jaw dropped as he saw this.

Suddenly,all systems were overridden locking him out of his own computer.Eggman felt fear beating in his heart as he sat stunned not knowing what to do next.His computer showed him the face of his new enemy.It was a familiar face.A face that once belonged to him in another time in another reality.It was Julian Kintobor.He grinned evily at Eggman who whimpered like a puppy beneath him.

"Hello,Doctor..."

"Y-you...!!!"

"Come now,let us talk like civilized men."

Eggman gritted his teeth. "You sieze control over my city and announce that you just want to TALK?!"

Robotnik took a good long stare at Eggman looking at him until he finally spoke.

"Soooo...your the imposter who tryed to upstage me? AHAHAHAHAHA...well it seems you've failed miserably...Doctor Eggman.Surrender your armies,technology and all information to me or else.You have 3 hours to comply."

In that 3 hours Eggman assembled every working Shadowbot in the city and lead them on a march against New Robotropolis.Then he pulled out his Nuclear warheads he had stored away and had them aimed at it.They didnt have very far to go.But when they came to New Robotropolis they were greeted by some kind of new Swatbot.They were dubbed The Swat Superiors.They were black and crimson coloured and had cloaks over them.They still had the classic vision visors on their heads but they seemed to be intelligent."Inferior models aproaching.We shall destroy all who oppose the great Doctor Robotnik" one spoke in a a creaky voice.

As the Shadowbots now came in a charge they put out their left arms and blasted long streams of fire at them.Their arms were flamethrowers;The Shadowbots slowed the charge as their feet began to melt and they began to stick to each other and became disoriented.Then these new machines threw their cloaks to their sides and leaped like cats into the air.They came crashing down grabbing them smashing them into the ground ripping open their chests tearing at their cores.They moved swiftly and fast like people.They even seemed to be programmed with martial arts skills.

They made short work of the clunky Shadowbots in no time.Eggman watching events unfold from his base of operation was now very scared.Not even Sonic beat him this badly before.He could only helplessly watch as they marched overtop of his torn apart army as they advanced towards Megaopolis.But then Eggman remembered his trump card.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO!!! you think I am beat? well guess again fool!"

He began the activation of the nukes to launch but just as he did a lazer whizzed by his head singing his mustache blowing up the computer halting it.Outraged he turned around and came face to face with Robotnik.He looked alittle different.His usual red jumpsuit was now black with the classic belly symbol in red on him.

His cape was also black and his shoulder cape folded over.His mechanical arm seemed to be upgraded.

"Well,well,well...past meets future now.You dont belong here but I thank you for keeping whats left of my reign unforgotten around here" Robotnik said.

"You are dead you inferior version of myself! I'll show you who's the real villain of this show!" Eggman defended.

He lunged for Robotnik throwing a fist but he caught his fist wit his mechanical hand.He grinned wider as a sick bloodlust flashed in his eyes.Eggman pulled away but he couldnt.He pressed down on his fist slowly with the sickening crunching and popping sounds of his hand being crushed.Eggman shed tears and collapsed to the ground begged him to stop.With that robotnik let go of him.Eggman curled up onto the ground crying over his pain with his crushed hand bleeding twitching abit.Then Robotnik picked him up with one hand and held him up.

"Please... have mercy! I can help you! I know the location to Knothole village!" Eggman pleaded.

Robotnik grinned."So do I."

And with that he knocked Eggmans head clean off his body with one punch.His head rolled to the floor and his body collapsed and shook violently.He kicked his head aside and went to his main computer.Little wires wormed out of his fingertips jumpstarting it back up.He recalculated the coordinates from New Robotropolis to Station Square.He waved as the nukes took off with a sonic boom.A few minutes later a bright flash apeared on the horizon but faded.Robotniks laugh filled the great halls.

"Now Sonic...its time for our reunion."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Recovery

Sonic and Sally came into the royal place flirting and giggling nut suddenly saw King Acorn and his trusted generals looking very grim and ill looking.Sally rushed over to him slouching against his throne with a look of despair on his eyes.

"Dad! whats happend?" Sally asked alittle afraid of her answer.He blankly looked into her eyes and said:"Sally my dear,our worst nightmares have come true.Julian has risen from the dead and Station Square is gone along with all hope for defeating him."

"What?! Robotnik alive? Bogus! I beat him.You think its another Robotnik form another zone or somethin?" Sonic said.

King Acorn didn't answer but merely replayed their recordings of what had happend to them.They watched as Robtropolis dissapear and New Robotropolis suddenly apear taking its place and his new army and Station Square going up in smoke.

"This is awful!" Sally cried.

The images played over and over and everyone in the room fell to a ryptic silence.Then Sonic broke the silence.

"Hey! we still got something Robotnik can never destroy! The freedom fighters.He's going to pay for this big time!" he smacked his fist against his hand.Sonic took off and soon spread the word to the rest of the freedom fighters and before long the entire citizens of Knothole Kingdom knew.Later on King Acorn decided to make a strategy with the Freedom fighters on how to deal with Robotnik.

"From our spy systems we have tooken some pictures of Robotropolis and their seems to be a protective invisible shield protecting it from outside attacks.I allready have Rotor working around the clock trying to hack through this shield to bring it down.Once he has done this your jobs are is to sneak into Robotropolis and plant mines in what would be estimated strongpoints."

"But,dad shouldnt we wait till we find out more than acting now?" Sally said.

"Not this time my dear.We have to hit him first! He may already know where we are so we should at least dstract him away from us."

As Geoffory was about to say something suddenly the doors sprung open to reveal a certain bat girl come staggering in.She was covered in her own blood and her clothes were torn up barely clinging to her half naked body that was all sliced up and bloody and bruised.

"H-e-eellp me..." She collapsed there on the spot. "MEDIC!!!!" King Acorn cried out.Later she was tooken to the Knothole Hospital center where Doctor Quack was going over her.Bunnie came in to see her."Oh my stars! Its Rouge the Bat!" she gasped. "Sorry but no visitors.She has gone through a lot" Quack said.

"She's suffered 3 broken ribs, a shattered leg,fractured skull,sevure muscle damage,and raditation poisoning.Its a miracle she's alive! Please let her rest."

Bunnie nodded and he took her outside.She waited outside the room sitting on a chair going over everything of what just went on.After a few hours she decided to sneak into the room.She saw her hooked up to some wires and cables.She breathed softly in her sleep.Her right face was patched up and so was her chest and one of her legs was in a cast.Bunnie couldnt help feel sad for her.She brushed her soft face and she stirred awake.She looked at Bunnie in a daze and smiled.

"I remember you...you were that rabbot bunnie girl..."

"The names Bunnie,darling.Ah don't think we ever had proper introductions before.You remember what happen when we met right?" She nodded and laughed.

"Yep.We fought like two crazy bitches!" They laughed but she went into a coughing fit and rested her head back down and breathed heavily.Bunnies smile faded.

"Tell me what happend Suga...If you want to that is..."

"I barely had enough time to escape Station Square before the nukes hit.I heard Quack saying to you I had radiation poisoning...does that mean I'm gonna die?"

"No,no,no! thanks to technology he can save yer life so dont worry!" Bunnie said reassuring her.

"Anyway,I barely escaped the blasts but then I was ambushed in the air by these...strange looking robots.They didn't move or act like Robots and they had these eyes...these blood glowing eyes! I barely escaped them and limped my way towards here.I--AAU!!!" She groaned in pain.She moved her head to her side and began panting with her chest heaving.

"Take it easy ok! Ah'll let you rest now ok.Ah'm glad your alive Rouge and I hope you can be a freedom fighter with us."

Her eyes hazed abit."Maybe..."Bunnie put the blankets over her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rouge asked.

"Cuz,ahm your friend!" she said smiling.

Rouge shut her eyes smiling laughing about this in her head.Then she calmly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Robotnik strikes back

The next day came.All was quiet in Knothole.The sky was grey and black which reflected a impending doom upon them all.Rotor had learned that Robotnik was coming for them in a big enough army to be crushed.King Acorn had to cancel the first strike plans since Robotnik moved alot swifter than they had anticipated.Now the Freedom Fighters were summoned to protect Knothole at all costs.The King sent some scouts out to measure the time and distance between them.They never came back.Now a lineup of royal gaurds and his military stood by the Freedom Fighters holding torches.They flickered and danced.Tails was forced to go out onto the battlefield to help even though he was scared out of his mind.

"I'm scared Aunt Sally...I dont want to be in a battle.But waiting on the edge of one is even worse.I cant stand it!"

"Its the deep breath before the plunge" Sally quietly said.

The thumping of metal feet tromped closer.Before Rotor was given strict orders to give bunnie upgrades to her robotic limbs to help.Then,droplets of rain trickled down and it began to pour.They stood firmly like statues.Rosie in the meantime had evacuated the woman and children into underground caves underneath the village where Sonic and his friends used to hide when they were kids.Just then the silence was broken by a large explosion that was set off a couple hundred yards away.

The machines had activated their land mines they had planted in the dirt which set off more and more.Then as the dust settled they took out their swords and readied to charge.Out of the darkness of the forest a lazer was shot out impaling three soldiers instantly killing them.They charged forth letting out their cries of battle clanging their swords against steel hides.The freedom fighters waited until they were visible in the clearing and then joined.Sonic did a spin dash catching a bunch off gaurd promptly destroying them.But then he was smacked around and beat by them as they trapped him off from the others

.Sonic did a spin dash and barreled past them.

"These goons are not tougher than Eggmans cheap tin cans!" sonic joked.

But then one side steped and kicked him in the jaw.It grabbed him by the foot and repeatedly slammed him down on the ground.But then Bunnie from a high place blasted the robot to smithereens.She sat ontop of the castle as a sniper blasting them all from a new attachment to her arm.Sally had her hands full trying to get away from 5 of them coming after her.They slashed her a few times in the shoulder but other than that her wounds were minor.

She did a roundhouse jump kick to its neck cracking the head frame.She fell backwards from losing balance and her legs gave out as 5 of them closed in around her pulling out their flamethrowers.But then she was saved by Rotor and Antoine.Rotor activated a device he made but never used which acted as a powerful magnet.

"come on Sally! that wont hold them for long!" Rotor said helping her up.

"Oh no! you are hurt my princess!" Antoine said noticing the slash marks.

"I'll be fine Ant,just go help Sonic k?"

Antoine nodded and went into the middle of the fray.He found Sonic being ovewhelmed by SwatSuperiors bouncing around in a ball to push them back.A couple blasts from Bunnie helped clear the way for Antoine who grabbed Sonic and pulled back.Meanwhile while all this was happening King Acorn was getting ready to fight.

"Your seriously not thinking of going out there are you Max?" Queen Alicia said."Its too dangerous!"

"Alicia my darling...I love you very much but I also have to protect my people.You must understand" King Acorn said.

She nodded and left the room in tears.He pulled on his fathers silver armour and clad himself as a knight of the old.His long red cape richly hung down his back and The Sword of Acorns in his hand.The castle gates were opened up and he came out on horse with St. John and best men on a calvary charge.They charged in hacking and slashing as they went in.Tails stick close to the king and helped him by flinging rocks and heavy things at the robots.But thats when they decided to get serious.

Their red visors lit up with anger and pushed through the armies with hand to hand combat.Their punches and kicks broke them back killing them.Tails shocked by this scrambled to go find Sally for security but was confronted by a flying one.It peered into Tails big blue scared eyes and backfisted him.He fell hitting his head on a rock.

He layed there on the ground unconcious and bleeding from a crack in his skull.Sally witnessed this and screamed in horror.She frantically raced towards Tails and knelt down to pick up his body but then she was surrounded.Antoine was tooken down by one punch to the jaw by one of them,Bunnie was shot repeadedly until she dropped,Rotor was unconcious when his solarplex bone was broken by a single punch.Sally awaited her death hugging Tails close to her crying.

But then King Acorn broke through the horde yelling out and cutting away at them.Sally looked up at her father smiling throug her blood and tear stained face.But then he dropped from his horse.He had been shot four times in the back.

"No...we've lost..." Sonic moaned as he lie on the ground with his legs busted up with a bot having him pinned down.

But then as they were about to finish them off they stopped.

"STOP! That is enough.We dont want to kill them" a voice ringed out.

Sonic looked up through his bloody face,dust stinging his eyes.Robotnik stepped out.

"Robotnik...!" Sonic cursed.

"You still remember me...I am touched.You dont have to worry about that imposter of me anymore.I'm back and I'm better than ever!" he said putting his arms into the air as if he was preaching.

"Go...to hell"

"Such language coming form you Sonic...I'm appauled.Didnt your parents teach you any manners? Speaking of your parents..."

He turned and saw Sonics parents Jules and Bernie tied up and beaten.

"Happy days are here to stay hedgehog" Robotnik said in a twisted grin.

"FUCK YOU!!!!" Sonic screamed as in a rage propelled himself upwards and clinged to Robotniks neck.

"How dare you touch me...you furry scum!" he hissed.

He picked Sonic off him and threw him aside.Half the villagers were rounded up and were tooken.

"I have to be sporting after all...if I kill all you now how will I have fun later?" he said as he left the ruined Knothole.

The castle was blasted apart and lots of homes were destroyed.Half of the villagers were gone.

"Oh and...dont worry about your little freedom fighter friends hedgehog, I'll let you all go.Your far too entertaining to just snuff out eheheheheh..."

Most of them were children.Sweet Aunt Rose,King Acorn and all the others were tooken.When Sonic awoke he was in the hospital and so was his friends.Bunnie and Tails were beside them alive but in critical condition.Doctors were monitoring them.The rest of the freedom fighters checked out.Sally was in the waiting room crying over her father who was once again tooken from her.Everyone was either in the hospital or crying that day.

It was a very crippling day indeed for the freedom fighters.They had worked so hard to get where they were and had almost won but were suddenly cheated and knocked back down to square one.

During this time of mourning the twisted Robotnik was having a jolly time thinking of they're suffering.

"Perhaps when I grow bored of these freedom fighters I will unleash the Robians on them.Oh how sweet! Families killing their own blood all in the name of science and evolution of technology.Aaah,life is good."

He went down to see his newly built robotisizer.It was made bigger this time to robotisize large groups of living lifeforms as the Swats piled children in it till it was absolutely full and slammed the door on them and robotisized them.Rosie got on her knee's preying to her god as it was now her turn.One bot grabbed her and threw her inside of it and with a quick tap of a button the kind old woman was turned into a demonic mechanical slave.

"I never get tired of watching this"he said while munching on a bag of potato chips.

But then one of the prisoners suddenly got his attention.It was a black hedgehog.As the robot put him in it and was about to robotisize him he stopped him.

"Wait! I want to know some things about this hedgehog..." he said approaching Shadow.He was different than any other mobian he encountered.He was strange looking.

He snapped his fingers and Shadow awoke groggily.

"Huh? w-where am I who are you? Your not Eggman."

"You might say I am,his successor" he said with a grin.

"Who are you? and what are you going to do with me?" he asked.

"Who do you think I am?" he said with a wink.

Shadow looked at him confused but still on his gaurd.

"What is this machine?" he asked.

"Why,its my greatest invention.I call it the robotisizer...it does wonderful things! Let me show you."

He flicked the switch and the machine came to life.A toxic green gas filled the inside of the tube.Shadow banged and tryed to smash the glass but it was too strong.He lost feeling and slipped into a coma like state as his flesh became metal and his mind computer.Re christianed as Robotniks pawn Shadow came with a heavy metal clank.He looked very similar in design to Sonic when he was once a machine.After all,they're both hedgehogs.

"I obey Dr Robotnik.Lord of Mobius" he said in his robotic voice rang out.

"Exellent,you intruige me so you shall become part of my elite army!" he said with a chuckle.

"As you command Dr Robotnik."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Questions and Answers

Robotnik had gone away from New Robotropolis and went to set his sights on Downunda.Meanwhile Knothole was relocated and rebuilt deeper in the Great Forest.Alot of the citizens were feeling rather broken and suicidal and Sally seemed to be blaming this on herself.She sat laying on the steps of her hut in tears.She hid her face in her knees crying quietly.

Just then Sonic aproached her walking around with a cast and with crutches.

"Whats the matter,Sal?" he asked.

"Its all my fault,Sonic.Its my responsiblity as princess to protect the people at all costs and I let them all down.Because of me not being able to handle things it has cost the lives of many of the villagers and my family."

"Hey! dont cry anymore Sally.Your not to blame.Nobody could have stopped this from happening.We all tryed to stop it but it wasnt good enough.Its that fucking Robotnik thats to blame."

Sally dryed her tears and looked up at Sonic who was reliving horrible flashbacks in his mind burning with rage.

"I destroyed him...how could he have cheated death and have come back like this! Wait...I know just the person to ask."

Sonic tore off from the village and went to a desolate part of the forest.He stood there for a few minutes and then shouted out at the top of his lungs.

"ZONIC! GET OVER HERE!!!!!!"

Just then a clone of Sonic wearing futuristic cop gear appeared.He was one of many policemen that monitored the time and space flow to stop catastrophes and save lives and keep criminals at bay.Since he was from a special place in time and space dubbed the No Zone his gravity was altered so he could only be seen standing horizonically to Sonic.

"I got a guess why you called for me" he said with a half smile.

"Robotnik."

"Bingo.Well...its kind of a fluke accident how this happend Sonic."

Sonic plopped down on a stump.

"Tell me everything, Zonic."

"Well ok heres what I've collected...when Robotnik and you fought to the death the effects of the Ultimate Annihlator screwed up alot of space/time so dimensions were destroyed,created and fused.We had alot of damage to fix up on our end because of him.Many worlds were destroyed or damaged beyond repair.What happend to you was that you were sent to one that was a semi past version of your dimension.We all thought Robotnik was erased from existance but what appearently happend was that he also too was transported to another zone.He was tooken to a zone created accidentally by the Ultimate Annihilator cannon.It was a copy zone of this one exept it was just him there.It never made copies of the inhabitents so Robotnik was stranded on a empty Mobius.So while you spent your years beating down Eggman he spent his time advancing his technology and took advantage of zone hopping and moved his empire back to here."

"But cant you do anything? I mean your a zone cop afterall?!" Sonic blared out.

"I'm sorry Sonic,if he was any other Robotnik doing this I would have have but since he's from here I cant stop him.I'm just a spectator in all this...I'm sorry."

Sonic felt the urge to break his neck but just instead hung his head in gloom.

"Look on the bright side Sonic,I've learned that in every dimension I've seen you have always beaten him."

Sonic raised his head with hope and looked at him mystified.

"Yeah,its true and I think you'll beat him again!" he said with a smile.

His watch beeped.

"Oh! I'm wanted back at HQ.I've been here too long.I'll be watching!" he said and with that he dissapeared.

Sonic got up and felt the urge for some chilli dogs.He began to feel better and he raced back to Knothole.Chilli dogs always seemed to make him feel abit better.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Snively's Redemption

Now 2 weeks had past since then.Robotnik has had fun making everyones lives a living hell especially Sonic's.Slowly but surely his arm stretched across the oceans and took control of the untouched pockets.All over the planet he built giant factories pumping iron,coal,and oil from the earth to expand his empire.During this time from battle and death Sonic's heart went cold.He knew that all he was is a puppet on strings controlled by Robotnik and all his efforts were just a sick amusement for him.Robotnik never did find Knothole again no matter how hard he looked.Or maybe he was just giving them a chance to run away to think they have what it takes to take him on and win the day.

The freedom fighters somehow managed to beat off his SwatSuperiors for this long but they knew that they were running out of steam.They always came back injured and very exhausted.They were much worse than the old Swatbots they had strangely come to miss.One foggy morning Sally called Bunnie and Sonic to a secret meeting at the power ring pool.

"Whats the plan,Sal? have you found anything out about Robotnik or some plan of his?" Sonic asked.

"No,but I have found an edge we can use against him.That is,if he cooperates."

"Who suga,Sally?" Bunnied asked.

"Snively.I believe he's alive out there somewhere and he might be what can help us beat Robotnik once and for all"

Sonic stepped back shocked."Needle nose?! yeah right! He was Robotniks right hand man and was as a megaloamaniac as his uncle.Cant trust that creep!" Sonic said."He's backstabbed us more than once when we trusted him if you dont remember!"

"But he also hated Robotnik like us and has proven that he wasnt completely evil on rare occasions."

"How do you know he isnt still under Robotniks thumb?" Sonic snorted folding his arms.

"Snively defected from Eggman and fled when he tryed to assasinate him and sieze control and failed" answered Nicole,Sallys pom pilot minature computer.

"Where do ya think we'll find Snively?" Bunnie asked.

"I think he's hiding in the Mobian mountains" Sally said.

"What makes you think he'd be there?"

"That was his last spotted wherebouts."

A power ring floated to the surface and Sonic grabbed it and put it in his pack.

"Well we got nothing to lose so might as well try it" Sonic said groaning.

They took off then and there.For 48 hours they travelled half by air and half by land.Bunnie flew them half way there with breaks in between of course and then Sonic took them the rest of the way.Then at last they came to the Mobian Mountains.

It was a series of giant statures of rock that glowed blue during the night.Bunnie around looking for some kind of entrance.An hour later she came back.

"Sorry guys,ah dont see anything.Don't even know what mountain he could be hiding in."

Sonic leaned against the foot of the mountain and seamingly fell through it.

"Sonic!" Sally cried out.

"I'm ok,Sal.Looks like some kind of holo wall or something."

They had found an entrance into the mountain.They walked through the hidden entrance and went through a maze of catacombs.After three times getting themselves lost they ended up back at square one.

"This bites! Where is that creep?" Sonic said hitting the wall with his fist."Yo Sniv!!"

"He sure hid himself well" Sally said.

"I guess he didnt want nobody to find him."

After pacing around for half an hour they decided to half a small break.They stopped and had some portable food and ate quickly.

"No chilli dogs?! No thanks."

Around them was 4 different paths.They had tooken all of them and all of them took them back this way.Bunnie getting frustrated punched the wall breaking the rock.To her surprise it was hollow.Their was a secret room she just found.

"You did it Bunnie! good job!" Sally said happily embracing her.

Bunnie had cleared open the wall for them and they came to a dark room.

"This must be where ol' Snoot face is,Sally girl!"

They stumbled upon a laboratory.It was filled with mysterious tubes on each side.Their were a few computers monitoring whatever what was in them making little blinking noises.Then they came to Snivelys room.It was a matress with a book on the ground.

Beside it lay a knife with dry blood splatters on the ground.Their was broken glass with more bloodstains on the walls with some old bandages.

"Omigod..." Sally said putting her hand to her mouth.

"This is more of a crypt!" Sonic said.

Then a voice hissed behind them.Before them stood Snively looking very pale and angry.His eyes were sad and empty.He wore a black cloak over himself.He once wore it when he took over Robotropolis.It symbolized his pride as an independant leader.

"How did you miscreants find me?!" he hissed.

"Please Snively,we need your help."

"You want my help?! You've got some nerve Princess!"

His eyes twisted were twisted with hate.The dark bags under his eyes were black from lack of sleep and even some of his remaining hair strands were gone.

"Your kind never ever once gave me the chance to repent.I remember...oh yes I remember when I turned against Robotnik that one time to help you get away but what did I get?! No thanks! No protection or compassion only betrayal.I seeked refuge in your village hoping to start a new life.Make friends I never did on my own and perhaps even understand your ways but you all shunned me.I remember running from the larger villagers and being thrown in jail from that fucking skunk.I had to leave.Your kind is no worse than Robotnik! I HATE YOU ALL!" he spat angrily.

Sally couldnt say anything and hung her head ashamed.Sonic angrily stepped up challenging him.

"Dont act innocent Snively! you helped Robotnik to robotisize our kind and enjoyed it.You dont give two shits about compassion or feeling! All you want is Robotnik's seat over Mobius you twisted little monster."

Sonic raised a fist at him.He yelped and backed into the wall accidentaly pressing a button.The tubes opened revealing clones of Metal Sonic.Sonic froze when he saw this.He shuddered as their black emotionless eyes coldly gazed at him.

"I know that Uncle Julian has come back so...I was making these to protect me.Each one of them has been programmed with the neccecity to kill and to not stop killing until I say so."

Snively cracked a dry smug grin under his scowl.Sonic grabbed him and threw him down.Snively yelped in pain.

"Do it rodent! Go ahead! I dont care anymore!!"

Sally grabbed Sonic shoving him back protecting him.

"Dont! You'd prove to him your as just as bad as Robotnik if you kill him."

"He wouldnt give you the same compassion,Sal.He'd have these things put a hole through your heart without a second thought.Thats the kind of person he is."

"He's teamed up with us before! He has shown he can work for the greater good."

"Yeah...and who's to say you wont turn these hellions against us after Robotnik is gone.We're just second on the list of who to kill right?!"

Snively backed into the wall and got up.

"You know Snively...we came here because we thought you'd help us.Sal thought you changed but your still the same twisted hateful little man you always have been!"

Sonic turned his back to him and walked over to Bunnie.Sally approached Snively who was backed into a corner.She put her hand on his shoulder and felt him cringe.

"Listen Snively,is global conquest all what your truly after?"

Snivelys grey eyes looked into Sally's pale blue eyes.

"All I ever wanted was to be accepted.Nobody could ever accept who I am...not Julian and not your fucking kind!" he said choking up.

Snively's ego collapsed as he began to shed tears.Those were the first time he has ever cried.Sally couldnt help but feel sorry for him and hugged him like a mother would.Sonic didnt know what to say with this.He couldnt tell if he was being genuine here or acting.His gut told him Snively was acting on his heart for the first time.

"I...I have done terrible things.To my people and to your own.I dont ask for your forgiveness nor do I expect to be able to live it down but I will help you...one last time."

He reached into his pocket and pullet out a mini disc and handed it to Sally.

"Here.It has mappings of Robotniks cities,his weaknesses,everything.I was going to use the metal sonics to go in my stead but I wont be needing them anymore.Please,take this with you." He handed Sally his book that was lying on the ground."Now...go."

"Why are you helping us now?" Sally asked.

"Because I'm sick and I'm tired of it all.I didnt want to choose a side.I wanted to be left alone in my misery and fade away but unfortunately I will be dragged again into this damn war.I dont want it! I trust you because you were the first one who was ever kind to me...something nobody ever is to me.Now I have nothing more to lose."

Snively hit the self destruct button on his computer.

"Juice time Sal!" Sonic said grabbing Sally.

Bunnie shot through the rock clearing a hole to the outside.

"Its clear!" she said

.They shot out of the mountain with Sonic skidding down it top speed holding onto Sally close.

"I am now...free" Snively said shutting his eyes smiling as the room went off.The whole side of the mountain exploded causing a rock shower.Sonic and the others barely escaped this.

"Goodbye...Snively.You werent so bad after all" Sally whispered to herself sheding a tear.

When they got back to Knothole Sally went immedietly to her hut.She cracked open Snivelys book he gave her and it was all written very fancily by him.It was the story of his sad and painful life.

She read for hours going through every page.She read through the night by candlelight till morning.She came to the last page which was empty.But on the last page he had left a note.She read it out.

"If you are reading this now then I am no longer alive.Please let me rest in peace and end my story."

She paused feeling very moved yet sad at the same time.She took out her caligraphy pen and wrote:Snively Kintobor died Januray 14,3034 not as a villain as most thought him to be but as a true Hero of Mobius.May his soul rest in peace.

Deep within the rubble of the mountain life stirred.A mechanical claw ripped out of the burning rubble.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The Fall of Echindinopolis

Deep in the heart of the black city of Robotropolis Robotnik sat on his throne looking out on his city.

"Sigh,such a lovely landscape I have created" he said smiling.

He got to his feet and trodded down the halls.

"But...I have become weary of these little playgames with the freedom fighters.Its time for Endgame II to come!"

Just then a explosion shook the tower.

"What the devil is this?! Could it be the furries have broken through at last?!"

A SwatSuperior rushed to him bowing.

"Doctor Robotnik,their is something wrong with the Robians."

"W-what did you say?! Speak!" he said with abit of worry.

"It seems after effects of the robotisizer has damaged their mechanical minds.They have gone berserk and are attacking everything in the city! There are too many to capture."

"Then kill them all you mecha morons! Anybody or anything that defies me shall die!"

It bowed formally to him and took off.Outside the Robians were swarming the Swats.Their eyes were red with pure hate and rage.Despite how smart Robotniks machines were they were overtooken by the relentless onslaught.Soon Robotropolis broke into a civil war.Every single mobian he had robotisized rose up against him and the effects were devastating.Buildings crumbled,bodies piled,and chaos spread.Robotnik looked down from his observation deck atop the command tower looking down.

"These bastards are defying me.They will all die!" Robotnik said with his eyes glowing red."No matter...I believe its time to use my...little weapon."

The command towers front door swung open.Out stepped Mecha Shadow in all his glory.

"Targets:Robians.Kill all.Proceeding."

Shadow walked forward.Two long twisted knives unfoled from its arms.It clenched its fist and waited for the horde.They swarmed him all at once but with super upgrades and intelligence chips he moved like lightning elegently stopping them and tearing them to pieces.He hacked and slashed away at them.He tore open one of their faces with his bare hands and tore its head off.Another jumped him and they dogpiled him in a big heap.He let out a evil mechanical laugh and went into a sonic spin blasting them all off him.He bounced around cutting through their metal hides like butter.He relentlessly pushed back against them with SwatSuperiors attacking from a distance behind him.The Robians lost and retreated from the city but not without taking down 25 of the city with them.Robotnik was rather pissed at this.He floated down to the battlefield on his jet boots.

"Mecha Shadow! I gave you the best enhancements and upgrades my technology can produce.You could have easily been more efficiant at reducing the damage to my city by killing them faster!"

"Apoligies,Master.They were inferior so my cicuits dictated maximum effort was not needed."

Robotnik grumbled and went inside.

"Mecha Shadow,help clean this mess up." he said.

Inside he went to plop himself in his seat in the war room.

"Ugh,with all these damn distractions I'll never be able to get around to Project:Endgame II."

He looked through his blueprints of the project.

"Such power I need but sheer crude oil and fossil fuels just wont cut it.I need more..."

A image box apeared on the screen of the Master Emerald.

"Ah yes of course,the Master Emerald.No way that idiot gaurdian can hold off from me any longer."

He crossed his fingers grinning under his mustache.

The next day rolled around.On the floating island was a secret group of echinda gaurdians that banded together to watch over the Floating Island not just the Master Emerald.It was called Haven.It was a technological stronghold where they usually formed plans and attacks against the Dark Legion.Suddenly sirens blared through the halls.Locke,Knuckles father rushed to the consoles.

"Whats this? couldnt be the Dark Legion.Eggman on the other hand seems possible."

Then a small fire ant apeared on his shoulder wearing an outback hat with a small bone necklace.It was Archimedes.

"Its not Eggman.Its worse!" Archi stammered.

Just then the halls shook from impact.Above surface the Swats began bombing the city.Meanwhile Knuckles was with Julie Su sitting down relazing outside the city limits in a grassy field.

"You know Julie Su I've always wondered if perhaps I have another reason for being alive besides protecting the master emerald you know..."

"Well Knuckles,dont think too much.Your already pretty screwed up in the head" she joked tapping his head.He smiled on that.

"Well...I guess you can call living your life alone gaurding that damn jewel can screw you up"

"Your not alone Knuckles..." Julie Su said letting her hand slide to his.

Just then that moment of theirs was broken by the ground in front of them opening up.The dark legion came out in their hover pods by the dozens.

"Oh great...them again" Kuckles said.

But then one of them blew to pieces.Knuckles looked into the sky and what he saw made his blood go cold.High in the clouds was a gigantic army of machines bigger than he had ever seen.Martial law was declared on the streets as the Echinda Swats were put out with some additional help from the Dingo's.They got onto rooftops firing at the SwatSuperiors coming in for landing.Naturally they were no match for them and they easily went through them. Remington,chief officer of the Echinda police force got onto his radio and ordered in backup.

"Whats the matter Echinda,are you scared?" said General Stryker,leader of the Dingo's.

He was very huge in mass and towered over the Echinda.

"Dont worry...we'll take it from here" he said feeling arrogant.

The Dingo's came out packing machine guns and rocket launchers.They did little against their protective hides and were slaughtered.

"What kind of killing machines are these?"

He took out his special equiped bazooka and aimed at the middle of the horde.He fired a rocket hitting them.When the smoke cleared they didnt have a scratch on them and look pissed as far as a robot can go.Just when things looked bleak energy pulse rays rained down from the sky blowing them away.

"Courtesy of the Dark Legion Dingo scum!" one of the hooded soldiers said as he whizzed by in his craft.

Stryker aimed his gun and was gonna fire on him but stopped and concentrated on the ground below.

"This is insane! I've never seen robots be this aggressive!" said Knuckles with disbelief.He saw the mother ship move in towards the center of the island.

"Oh no you dont! NOBODY touches the master emerald!" he said burning with rage.

"Hey Knuckles look what I found!" Julie Su said heaving a battle scratched hovercraft from the Dark Legion out of the ground.

"Ah,it is so beautiful the destruction and mayhem.At least these cretins can fight back" Robotnik said kicking back watching the show.

"Sir,the ground forces are having dificulties.They...are being beaten."

"Wh-at?! How is this possible?! More of what I'd like to know is where did this city come from?"

"Unkown origins.According to Echinda race history they were the most highly advanced species of the planet Mobius" one of his server bots creaked.

The Dark legion came out full swing in retaliation to Robotniks assault.They swooped down like bats knocking his forces out of the skies.Knuckles and Julie Su,in their newly aquired pod zoomed upwards towards the mother ship.They broke through the defense guns and the lines of fire and got in close.Suddenly Robotnik turned and saw them coming right at them.

"IDIOTS! raise the shields NOW!!"

But it was too late.Knuckles busted through the protection glass and penetrated the command bridge.He and Julie Su jumped off the pod as it still barreled through his ship.Robotnik snarled in hate.

"R-Robotnik...? No it cant be!" Knuckles said.

"Oh but it is my brave little Echinda.That was quite the entrence you made but it will cost you your life."

Knuckles felt a gun pressed to the back of his head.He looked over at Julie Su who had 3 guns pointed at her head."Allright Doctor...you win" Knuckles said.

"So much for the Gaurdian! Throw him in the cells!"

The Swats pushed him into a holding cell.

"Watch this rodent! I promise you wont forget this!"

Julie Su was thrown inside the robotisizer and Robotniks finger dangling over the start button.

"Julie Su!!!"

Knuckles fury awoke as he grabbed the bars and began to bend them.The machine activated and a bright light filled the room.Julie Su's bloody screams were heard and suddenly was cut short.Knuckles ripped down the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Julie Su stepped out of the machine as a machine.Her red eyes lit up.Knuckles collapsed.

"No...Julie Su..."

"What is your command Dr Robotink?" she said in her mechanical voice devoid of emotion.

"Kill Knuckles the Echinda!" Robotnik ordered.

"As you command Dr Robotnik,ruler of Mobius."

Two buzzsaws unfolded from her arm and started up.They hissed for his blood.Knuckles jumped back as she lunged forward swinging them barely missing.

"Isnt this sweet? Two lovebirds now at eachothers throaghts for survival" Robotnik said.

Knuckles gave Robotnik a hateful glare at the corner of his eye and shifted himself towards him.He leaped overtop of him and kicked him forward hoping him to catch the blades.

"MuHAHAHAHAHA! She cant hurt me.Its hardwired into her programming."

Knuckles stepped back and became cornered.Mecha Julie Su jumped ontop of Knuckles strangling him.Her icy metal hands wrapped tighter and tighter around his neck.Knuckles grabbed her neck and squeezed wishing she would let go.As her grip tighten so did his and suddenly he heard a snapping sound.He thought he was dead but the grip loosened and became limp.

Horrified he opened his eyes and saw he had killed her.He let go and looked at his hands that were stained with blood and oil.He collapsed to the ground shaking.Tears streamed down his face."No...Julie Su..." He got up shaking with rage.Robotnik raised an eyebrow to him.Knuckles screamed bloody murder and went and lunged at Robotnik.He grabbed Robotniks neck and tightened his grip.

He stumbled back from shock and wrenched on Knuckles but couldnt pry him off.Knuckles jammed his thumb into his throaght cutting off his air.Robotniks eyes bulged and his face went red.Robotnik pounded away on Knuckles but couldnt move him.Then he felt the sharp pain of a lazer beam hit him full force in the back.Parylized Knuckles dropped.Robotnik gasped stroking his neck getting his breath.

"You little bastard!"

He booted Knuckles in the face sending him sprawling across the floor.Robotnik grabbed Knuckles by his leg and slammed him about.Then he grabbed Knuckles by his throaght and held him up.Knuckles choked a cry for help but was cut short as his voice box was blocked.His head became heavy and it became hard for him to even breathe and began to fade into darkness.But then deep inside of Knuckles the powers of the Master Emerald awoke.

He flashed a chaos green and ripped himself from his grip.Then he punched him hard directly in the "O" of his jumpsuit sending him crashing into a mess of machines.The green faded from him and he struggled to remain concious.Accidentaly he leaned against the trap door button on the side of the wall opening up the floor underneath him.He got sucked out and blacked out.When Knuckles awoke 3 days later he saw the Floating Island now half sunken in the water with old fires still blazing.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Heroes die hard

A few months passed.The freedom fighters had managed with this precious little time they had to smuggle some of Robotniks latest technology to create a barrier around the village to protect themselves.Alot of the children who once played outdoors laughing and cheering stayed inside contemplating their doom.Sally tried to comfort them but they were too sad and scared to even cry.Sally could relate.All of them could.Robotnik had once again destroyed their lives when the scars of the past almost healed.A few overlander soldiers seeked refuge with them.This caused some tension between the villagers since they were human and so was Robotnik.

"I've had enough of Robuttniks torment Sally.We have to take him down!" Sonic said being very serious.

"I know Sonic but he's managed to beat us in every step we've ever made.He's toying with us...and sooner or later the axe will drop on our heads and their is nothing we seem to do" Sally said hanging her head.

Sonic was about to say something to this as well but was cut off by the sounds of screams.He raced to the spot and came face to face with Knuckles.He was battered,bruised and was covered in his own blood."

"Kunckles..."

"T-The Master Emerald...Julie Sue..."

He collapsed to the ground.To Sonic's horror Knuckles was shot in the back with sixteen large spikes from Robotniks robots.But Knuckles did not die.Due to the resiliance from being bathed in the Master Emeralds power he way able to fight off certain death.He awoke in the hospital days later with wires hooked up to him.Dr Quack came over.

"Your lucky my friend.You had almost died.We had to do some blood transfusions to keep you alive."

"Gone...everythings gone..." Knuckles said blanky.

Quack rested a cold cloth on his head and bowed.

"I'm sorry..."

He walked out of the room and flicked the lights off.Knuckles layed there in the dark with the images of

Julie Su being robotisized,the floating island falling,him accidentaly killing her,and Robotniks grin.

"I swear to you Julie Su...I swear this...I'll avenge you!"

He drifted off to a deep dark sleep.In his dreams he was standing on the floating island but everything around him was blazing.He could hear screams of his people dying but he couldnt move.Julie Su apeared in front of him.

"Julie Su!!!"

"You killed me Knuckles...you killed me and now I'm going to kill you!"

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him from the ground.He blinked and looked at her and she was now robotisized with her eyes glowing red with hate.He kicked away from her cradling his neck.She dissapeared and he was now in a gigantic mechanical city.Giant gears churned about and smoke and fire blazed out of giant pillars with the clanking of steel.Then he heard a hideous laugh.It came from every direction and became louder and louder.He put his hands over his ears but the sound became louder and louder and became unbearable.He collapsed screaming in pain but then it stopped.He gasped breaths as the air around him was now cold.His breath clung to the air.He looked upwards and Robotnik was now standing over him.

"Welcome to my world,Knuckles!"

He threw down Julie Su's head which rolled in between his legs.Knuckles screamed as loud as he could and awoke.He shook with fear and sweat dripped off his face and stained the bed.

"S...S'only...a dream..."

He eased falling back onto his pillow.His breaths relaxed abit.He inhaled some air through his nose.

" Sniff sniff what is that...?"

He looked down to see a yellow stain on his sheets.

"Sonuva bitch..."

He ripped the plugs off him and jumped to his feet.Then his legs gave out under him.

"Oof! I guess I've been out longer than I thought!"

He dragged himself on the floor back to his bed.He managed to get back on and waited for the blood to go back into his legs.Then with a burst of energy he shot through the window and skimmed through the tree's looking down on Knothole.

"Thats it Robotnik! I'll stop you once and for all!"

Sonic felt a woosh of air over his head.He looked up.

"Hunh.Wonder what that was."

In under a hour Knuckles had made it out of the Great Forest and across the Badlands.He trekked through the ruins of MegaCentral,formerly Eggmans stronghold,covered in greenery and ruin.The air was thick and it waqs quiet.Too quiet.Knuckles stopped and looked around him raising his fists.The air was heavy and cold was setting in.Not a sound could be heard.Then suddenly the sileince was broken as he was slammed facefirst into the side of a building.He threw himself back and punched.A metal hand caught it.

"W-what...? Your..."

"I am Mecha Shadow,fleshling.You were supposed to have been terminated.I will correct that error."

Mecha Shadow grabbed his wrists and twisted sending Knuckles spinning over his shoulders.He let go and did a side step kick to the side of Knuckles ribs sending him crashing to the ground.Immediately Knuckles jumped to his feet sending a uppercut to his metal jaw.He skidded back and lay still.A unholy laugh creaked out from him.

"Shadow,I dont know if you can hear me but you better try and break Robotnik's control before I break you in two!"

"...Heheheh...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You are still a fool Knuckles...I still am partly in control which makes me even more dangerous and perfect.I let Robotnik robotisize me!!"

"Wh-wha?"

"That moment as I awoke in the robotisizer I had a choice.To easily bust out of there and destroy the place but I chose not to.I heard stories from robians you could attain free will if you willingly gave yourself to him.I did and I am ever so grateful to my master...but soon I will be the master!!!"

"Your obviously not the Shadow we all knew! The robotisization has warped your brain...! You--"

Knuckles was cut off by Mecha Shadow slamming headfirst into Knuckles gut pinning him into the wall.Knuckles grinded his teeth and removed him and delivered a hard punch to his optics busting it out.Electricity hissed from it and his other eye glowed red in anger.

Two small spikes unsheathed from his knuckles.Launching himself at Knuckles as fast as he could push himself before Knuckles could get out of the way he hit him directly in his left eye.Knuckles screamed clutching his left eye oozing with blood.

He collapsed to the ground disoriented and head spinning in chaos.Mecha Shadow didnt let up though as he grabbed Knuckles and punched his bleeding eye again.He laughed at him.

"I thought you were supposed to be tough Knuckles! Oh well an eye for an eye!"

And with that his claw hand wrenched onto Knuckles skull plucking his damaged eye from his head.He stomped on Knuckles gut hard before he had time to scream again.He stomped on him harder and harder with blood splashing upward.

But then suddenly Knuckles,with pure hatred and rage flowing through him summoned up the powers of the Master Emerald again.

He glew chaos green and repelled Mecha Shadow off him.He blinked and his empty eye socket suddenly shot out a blast of energy sending him crashing through building after building with them coming down on him.But as soon as Mecha Shadow pulled himself out Knuckles grabbed him by the throaght and went spinning down to the ground pressing him in.A electricity field activated repelling him off.

"Astounding! Could this be the powers of the Master Emerald at work?"

"RRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Momentarily stunned Knuckles charged forward about to rip through him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

He teleported a few metres away from his thrust.

"I was built all too well Knuckles...you see the good doctor saw my talents in handling raw energies so he gave me a chaos emerald!"

He pressed a button on his wrist and his chest plate opened up.Inside was a red chaos emerald.

"Interesting...the powers of the Master Emerald versus a Chaos Emerald! Who will prevail? Lets find out!"

As Knuckles went at him again he reached behind his back and pulled out a sword sheathed in his back.With 900,000 volts running along the blade.Knuckles barely had time to move before he swung.Though he was not slow using it.Knuckles had to push his energies souly on anticipating where he would swing since his speed was begining to make him go faster than the naked eye.

"Urk...this guys tough...I HAVE TO BELIEVE! The Master Emerald cannot be beaten by anything!"

With some pride returning he took his swing head on.The sword broke against his head with a storm of electricity shooting up and down zapping Mecha Shadow but not at all hurting Knuckles.His chaos powers wore off and his skin returned to red.

Mecha Shadow burnt and slowed right down went to deliver a punch.Knuckles caught it and delivered his own punch.His punch was also caught and they both grabbed eachothers throaghts with their remaining free hand.Now it was dead even.

"I-I...dont breathe IDIOT!"

But then a crunching sound began to hear.Fear struck him.He wasnt trying to strangle him.He was crushing his neck.He let go and tryed to wrench himself off Knuckles but his grip was too strong.

"CHAOS CONT--aak!"

He collapsed trying to summon up the power of the Chaos Emerald to free himself but was losing.As Knuckles gazed into his face he suddenly had a violent flashback of when his hands were around Julie Su's neck.He shuddered and released.

"N-no...I cant kill another one of my friends..."

Clutching his neck Mecha Shadow got up.

"Why did you release me...? why?!"

Knuckles didnt answer.

"You'll regret that mistake,Knuckles..."

He closed in for the kill.But suddenly a transmission came in.He looked at his wrist as a screen unfolded.Robotnik spoke out of it.

"Mecha Shadow, report back to HQ.I finally have a use for you."

"Hmph.Looks like your lucky...or not.Heheheh...I'll take your head and be off."

"no...Julie Su..."

"Eh?"

Images of black and white of Robotnik screamed through is mind.Julie Su being robotisized,his laughter piercing into his brain.Knuckles got up with his head hung to the ground.

"Julie Su is dead.You...you and Robotnik will pay for that!!!"

He raised his head.For the first time in his life Knuckles shed tears.Like a madman he ran forward.

"Enough of you! DIE!"

He opened up firing off magazines of bullet fire,they scraped against Knuckles cutting his flesh,one ripped through his side but he kept going screaming bloody murder.Then all of his anger,hate,and sadness he powered into that last shot.He cut through Mecha Shadow like butter with the Chaos Emerald forced out.

"No!!!! I was powerful!! I had the power of the chao...errrrrr...bip "

He shut down.Knuckles hammerfisted his shell ripping off his upper torso.Knuckles,tired now decided to walk back to Knothole.Not feeling any pain anymore or noticing his empty eye socket he hardned becoming

a powerful warrior with his heart begining to grow cold.

"I wonder what ol' Sonic is up to..."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 9

Change

In Robotniks black mind images flashed of war and genocide.A flashback in his mind occured.He was clad in his old Warlord uniform sending out his armies crushing his people.

"Crush them all! Kill the enemy! KILL THE OVELRANDERS!!"

Sir Charles shuddered and trembled behind him.

"He's mad Jules! He'll destroy us all!"

"A overlander who takes pleasure in heat of war killing his own is enough to make my stomach churn.Enemy or not it just isnt right!"

Sir Charles nodded and backed away further from Julian and went to report to King Acorn.They ran through the great white halls and past the giant oak doors to him.He seemed to be in a good mood.

"The battle go's well Charles! At this rate it should only last a few more days!"

"Sire! Who is the real enemy of this now?" Jules blurted out.

"What do you mean?" he asked naively.

"Our enemy represents destruction,fear,and death but thats exactly what Warlord Julian is showing back! We are no longer defending ourselves but massacuring! We are becoming the enemy!"

King Acorn was silent for this.

"The Overlanders hate us.Their kind has a born arrogance to believe they are the dominant species of the universe and we threaten that pride.Though peaceful we are,we will not lie down and let them kill us!" King Acorn said with flames burning inside him.

"I would gladly stop all this if they considered a truce but they wont put themselves on our level.They're too stupid."

Jules tryed to find something to say but couldnt.A dark gloom had filled that room and forced a silence on their tongues.Sir Charles hearing the blasts and sounds of overlanders crying out in pain was too much.He lowered his head holding back his tears and went out.Jules,angry left with him.In his mind Jules did not think of the king as a warmonger but a puppet.Julian Kintobor,the name he began to hate.Everytime he was around him he would become sick to his stomach of his conversations of his hatred towards his own kind.He stopped walking.Sir Charles pirked up and looked at him.

"Overlanders are the only animals that would bring self destruction upon themselves.I fear this Julian will drag us down with them!"

"We can do nothing now" Sir Charles said.

"I'll be keeping an eye on him from a safe distance."

Julian suddenly bumped into them coming around the corner.Charles bumped into him and fell.

"Oh,I'm sorry Sir Charles.Here,let me help you up!"

With the most fake grin he picked him up like he was nothing.He put his hand on his shoulder.

"The battle go's well my furry friends! Soon it shall all be over!" he said.

Snively hid behind him covered in dirt.He went on his way.Julian whisped to himself.

"Yes...soon it shall all be over!"

Snvely and him giggled.

Robotnik awoke from his dream in his chamber.

"Another glimpse of the past..."

All around him he was strapped to large wires.A Swat Superior came in.

"Master.Project ENDGAME II is complete!"

"Exellent!"

Robotnik ripped the wires off of him and went up an elevator.It followed up to his War Room.King Acorn and Queen Alicia robotisized stood on standby phase.Robotnik looked into his eyes.

"I banished you into the void.And somehow you escaped Naugus' clutch and the effects of being in there.No doubt the hedgehog probably.Speaking of which,Swat Superior! Any sign of the hedgehog?"

"None.We could set fire to the Great Forest to draw him out and-"

"No,no,no! That would take the fun out of it.Besides,I want Sonic to see with his own eyes the fruition of my plans!"

He plopped down in his seat.He pressed the button on his chair.The mecha Queen Alicia dropped under a trap door.She fell under down a great black abyss where at the bottom was a gigantic turbine that ripped her apart.A tear trickled down the face of King Acorn.

Cut to Knothole Village

Sonic paced around back and forth in Sallys hut waiting for her to come.At last after he waited 15 minutes she came.They embraced a long kiss.

"Glad to see you,Sonic!"

"Same here,Sal! Whats the news?"

"Rotor as found out something wonderful! One weakspot in Robotroplis that could take him down once and for all!"

"Mondo cool Sal! Finally some good news!"

She took out a blue print of the east side.

"Robotropolis stretches down for a mile with 12 levels.But! There is one spot at the very bottom that is hardly ever looked after.Robotropolis is held up by gigantic support beams.If we were to create a diversion somehow to draw Robotniks eyes away we could detonate it.The thing is,after detonation we would only have 30 seconds to get out then Robotropolis would collapse and slide into the ocean!"

"Cool Sal! But this seems almost too wasy.I think we may be underestimating ol' conehead."

"Your right Sonic.But right now Robotnik seems busy with his own plans so he wont know what hit him!"

"Will Knuckles join?" asked Sonic.

"I asked him.He disagreed.He said he only wanted to kill Robotnik and get the Master Emerald back."

"Well thats ol' Knucklehead for ya!"

As they set out to gather up Antoine and Bunnie they saw a bright flash and a shriek come from Rotors hut.

"That sounded like Tails voice!" Sonic said juicing off.

Sally persued.When they came to Rotors hut it was locked.

"What happend Sonic?" Sally asked.

"I dont know,Sal.Check the back door."

Rotor came rushing over panting.

"Whats happend?! Did somebody go in there?"

Sally raced around to the back door and kicked it open.The room inside was dark and a bunch of his machines had toppled over.Sally found the light switch dangling and turned it on.Apearently Rotor was working on a machine that was now on the floor in pieces with water spilled on it.She carefully crept around it and followed the whimpering.She came to Rotors bedroom and found him lying in a corner weeping.She began to aproach him but noticed something odd about him.He seemed to have gotten taller and his waist seemed to have rounded inward and his ass seemed to have become more rounded too.

"Tails...? Aunt Sally's here.Why dont you come out of the dark?"

"P-please go Aunt Sally...dont look at me like this" he said with a high tone.

Sally was bewildered by his voice.Even though he was a kid it sounded feminine.She stepped closer and put her hand on his shoulder and spun him around.Sally's eyes widened when she saw Tails.Tails had become transformed.He was older and had become a female! A dead giveaway was two large knockers popping out of his furry chest.Her eyes were still Tails but his body was very womanly.She covered herself up with her Tails and curled up crying.

"Whats happend to me...?" she whimped.

Rotor came in with Sonic behind him.He dropped his toolset he was carrying on the ground.

"Little Buddy...?" Sonic asked with his eyes completely wide gazing at the new Tails.

"I'm...a girl" Tails said as she looked down caressing her chest.

"Uh oh...I never should have built that damn machine! I knew it was going to be a mistake!" Rotor said.

"What machine?" Sonic asked with abit of anger in his voice.

"Well...I was making a machine to heal wounds and I was working with some of Tails DNA.I began to study it and test it but instead of repairing damaged cells it would re arange them and then rebuild them.I didnt mean to make it do this! I went out for a short coffee break where I planned to fix it."

Sally listened and looked sympatheically at Tails with tears down her eyes.She was scared.Though she had the age of Sallys body,she was still the little boy Tails inside.Sally hugged her sympathecally calming her down.Sonic knelt down beside her.

"Little buddy...what were you ding in here?"

"I...I came to ask Rotor for a wrench so I could start working on rebuilding the B-Plane but I tripped over a cord and fell on this big machine thing that toppled over and zapped me."

"Rotor,can you fix it?" Sally asked.

Rotor came over to it.Sonic pulled him back at hte last second as the water seeped inside of it causing a electrical fire.Sally grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out.Rotor sunk his head ashamed.

"I'm sorry...its beyond repair.I could have rebuilt it if I had my blueprints off hand but since it was a design failure I threw it out.I dont remember how to make it."

Sonic looked at Tails sinking into despair and thought up something postive to say.

"Tails! Doesnt matter if your a girl or a guy your still you! Besides,that wouldnt change anything between us.We're still best buds!"

Tails stopped her tears and gave Sonic the thumbs up.She got up against the wall and let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess its not that bad..."

Curiously she looked down at her well developed breasts and began to squeeze them.This made a very awkward moment for the rest.

"Um,Sonic,Rotor,could you guys leave for a sec?"

Sonic and Rotor stepped outside with the most priceless look on their face.

"Your going to be staying with Aunt Bunnie allright Tails?"

"Uhuh.Sure Aunt Sally!"

Sally took Tails over Bunnies hut and spilt the entire story to her.

"Oh mah stars now isnt this a predicament!" Bunnie said looking at Tails.

"I feel all...silky...and smooth" Tails said rubbing her arms and legs.

"Bunnie...can you teach Tails how to get use to the female body?" Sally asked.

"Ah'll try my best sugah.It wont be easy though.Afer all,he's still a boy underneath!"

"I'm just glad Robotnik cant see me now" Tails spoke looking down grinning.

"Well ah do believe he would die of your outrageous beauty suga" Bunnie laughed.

After awhile Sally left and Bunnie began to get to work.First she had to show Tails how to properly pee in the toilet and tryed to explain to her what tampon was but she didnt understand what a "period" was.Bunnie then went on the next day explaining female anatomy.Tails was starting to pick up little by little.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

It Begins...

Robotnik went to the top of his Command Tower to see his ultimate creation.The mouth of his Command Tower slid farther apart and a great massive cannon poked its way out.It unhinged coming out farther and farther.Wires wrapped around it like snakes and spikes stook out like unholy claws wrenching at the sky.Lightning came crashing down upon Robotropolis in a violent storm forshadowing the alpha and omega.Lightning struck the cannon and energy surged through it.Powered by the Master Emerald and all the juice in New Robotropolis as backup he aimed it into the sky.

"Glorious isnt it Swat Superior #23562? WIth the flick of this switch I now hold I will be able to send my will into Outer Space.I have created the end of Sonic the Hedgehog...THE ROBOTISIZER CANNON! I will be able to turn lifeless moons,planets and galaxies into my mechanized empire! HAHAHAHA!"

He softened his laugh and stared out at the horizen.

"But we all know this is only half of my glorious plan...Sonic will see that when he comes calling!"

His moment of triumpth was interrupted by the sounds of alarms going off.

"Who dares?!"

He went back inside and turned on his main TV.A image flashed of Robotropolis exploding.

"The Freedon fighters!!!"

"No Doctor Robotnik,it is not one of them" one of his robots said.

A image flashed of the real culpret.It was none other than Metal Sonic,risen from the ashes of Snivelys tomb.His red eyes glowed with malice and lust for revenge.White speed stripes on his metal spines and large metallic fists with a flapping cape.

"ATTENTION ALL SWATS! SHOOT HIM DOWN! SHOOT! SHOOT DOWN METAL SONIC NOOOOW!!!"

Robotropolis came alive as factories and buildings unfolded with great cannons and giant gattling guns came out and began to fire upon him.Elegently he swerved past the exploding blasts.He sent some lazer beams down cutting through metal like a hot blade going through butter.The Swat Superiors took to the air and began their assault.Thousands flew in from every direction.Metal Sonic lay still and with a large kia sent them all shooting back by a invisible force.Robotnik activated the barrier of his city between them and they went into standby attack position.

"Robotnik! I am here for REVENGE.I am here to deliver the will of Snively and destroy you."

"What?! SNIVELY?! That little imp has brought him back!! that backstabbing little...OPEN FIRE!!!!"

The barrage of blasts bounced off a invisible force surrounding Metal Sonic.

"First I will show you true terror that comes from a machine and then I shall kill Sonic the Hedgehog!"

He waved his hand to the side with his cape flapping in the wind and his shield tore open.He floated down where he met hand to hand combat with his forces.Despite how fast,agile and intelligent the Swat Superiors were Metal Sonic's moves were nigh instant and devastating.One punch from him shook down 3 oncoming ones.Robotnik gleefully smiled.

"You underestimate me Metal.I created you and I can destroy you!"

He played his trump card.Robotnik had discovered that Mecha Shadow just wouldnt cut it.Mecha Shadow was all speed and had the one thing he hated most in robians.Free will.So in secret he began constructing a new bot.His greatest robot.The one to lead the charge to lay waste of all Mobius.The front gates to Inner Robotropolis opened.This challenge intruiged Metal Sonic and went to face it.A giant foot stuck its foot out with a loud clang.A great black cape flung out by its side brushing the doors.Metal Sonic stepped back as he looked up at this monstrosity.It beamed down upon him with a evil green firey glow coming from inside of its face piercing into his mechanical soul.His right arm was great wires and cords wrapped abudant about eachother coming together at the end to become a great claw that it dragged.It towered over Metal Sonic like a great beast.

"I will crush you."

Its words escaped from inside its mechanical voicebox like a demon awaking from a slumber.Metal Sonic stood his ground.

"You are slow and no match for Metal Sonic!"

The storm above came down upon them.Metal Sonic grabbed a lightning bolt and became a supercharged killing machine.A red aura of light surrounded him and his eyes glow as bright as fire.His jet booster kicked in as he slammed into the behemoth sending it through Robotniks buildings.Metal Sonic pummeled away on its hard plating but not even scratching him.

"You may be strong Metal but you are no match for my great beast!" Robotnik chuckled.

The tables were turned suddenly as The Lord of Swatbots turned aside and slammed Metal Sonic to the ground.Metal Sonic was being forced down by its weight.He sent a shockwave of lightning through it to shortcircuit it but Robotnik thought ahead and added shock absorbers into its hide.It raised its huge claw and same down to strike like a scorpian.Metal Sonic did a spindash away and came out with the great giant tearing after him.It walked all over him as all Metal Sonic could do was get up.Then it fired up its cannon and hit him full blast.Metal Sonic raised a shield to protect himself.

"You havnt seen the last of me Robotnik!"

He ran barely escaping the Lord of Swatbots claw strike.

"Changing primary target:Sonic the Hedgehog."

He went full blast on his boosters towards Knothole.Sonic was with Tails playing dirt hockey.

"Hey Tails,think you can handle that new body of yours? Your going pretty sloppy!" Sonic said taking the puck.

"I'll show you a new body!"

She pounced on Sonic tackling him into the dirt.Sonic laughed and rolled with her.

"No fair! Against the rules!"

Tails and Sonic got up and continued playing.Sonic had switched with Rotor to be goalie for once.Then as Tails took the puck from Rotor she tripped on a rock sticking up out of the dirt.Then something unexpected happend.As she fell forward into Sonic their lips met.Accidentaly the had kissed both on the ground still lips touching with a look of shock frozen on their faces.Tails snapped out of her trance.

"Sonic! I'm sorry! Was an accident!"

Sonic got up with his eyes still huge.He didnt whipe her scent off his lips but just disturbed by what ran through his mind just then.He had actually enjoyed that and now was looking at Tails as he looked at Sally and Bunnie often.His heart raced and he collapsed to the ground scraming inside to himself.

"No...it just isnt right!!!"

"Sonic...I'm sorry it was an accident!" Tails pleaded.

Sonic felt horrible and ashamed of himself.Luckly Sally wasnt there to see that or so he thought.He saw Sally staring at him with the same horrible look of shock Sonic had.Sonic was about to speak but Sally rushed off sobbing.A sharp jolt of inner pain from guilt hit Sonic in his stomach.He looked back at Tails who seemed to also be suffering.She was crying.

"What have I done? Aunt Sally hates me now and so do you!"

"Tails...I"

Bunnie stepped in.

"Hoo boy,you sure have done it this time Suga hog!"

"It was an accident Bunnie I swear it to you!"

"I believe you Sonic but right now Sally wont.I'll go talk to her to try and sort things out okay?"

Sonic approached Tails who was still crying.

"Your not in trouble Tails.Dont worry.It was an accident after all!"

Sonic settled while Bunnie went to sort things out.MEanwhile unkownset to them Metal Sonic had found them.He stepped out of the shadows and two of his first victims came.It was Amy Rose and Cheese (with her chao).

"Hello,Amy.Its been so long" Metal Sonic hissed.

"Metal Sonic!!! But Sonic beat you!"

"I am back and am shiny and brand new."

"What do you want?" Cheeese asked.

"Your blood spilled on the ground with a frozen look of fear on your faces!"

They turned to run but Metal Sonic with ease cut them down.Their heads rolled cleanly off their bodies with their mouths open for a scream and their eyes filled with fear as Metal Sonic wanted.

"Now...for Sonic!"

He noticed Creams Chao trying to scurry away but grabbed it and crushed it in his hand as blood sprayed all over.He dropped the broken mess and took off.Sonic was on a log chilling eating a chilli dog when Metal Sonic slammed into him with full power ramming him through a tree.Sonic twirled and rolled along the ground,having the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm back for that rematch you promised me remember,Sonic?"

"Metal! W-why are you covered in blood...? WHAT DID YOU DO!!!"

"Oh this.If you mean your sweet Amy Rose and Cheese Rabbit they are no more."

"You killed them! YOU BASTARD!!!!"

Sonic twirled into a sonic spin and launched himself at Metal.He hit him and sent him into a tree but bounced him off with a kia.Sonic went underground spinning.Metal took quickly to the air looking for the hedgehog to come up.He waited and waited.Then Sonic shot out of the dirt and managed to grab onto him as he moved out of the way.Sonic grabbed onto his leg.

"You want to go for a ride,Sonic?!"

He shot straight upward into the sky higher and higher.He shot past the clouds and outer space was coming in quick.Sonics lungs tightened and he began to suffocate.It began to grow very cold for him as Metal brushed through the last clouds about to leave Mobius.Sonic let go and fell.He free felled for a good ten minutes until he began to come close to the ground.Sonic was on the verge on blacking out and couldnt summon the strength to soften his blow.But then Metal Sonic teleported underneath him and caught him.But then he threw Sonic down to earth.Sonics head stuck into the dirt as he quirmed to free himself.

"HAHahahaha! At least you dont have your head in the clouds anymore!"

Metal Sonic decided to get serious and came walking towards him charging up with electricity crackling off him.But then Rotor came in front of him with a lazer gun and began to shoot at him.

"Die Metal!!!!!"

Metal Sonic put up a shield to deflect the blasts.Rotors face turned to terror.Then Metal Sonic outstretched his arm and pointed to him like he was holding a gun.Then his finger shot like a bullet off him hitting poor Rotor in the side.A new finger slid in to take its place.

"You will pay...you all shall pay...heh...but not right now..."

Sonic popped his head out and rushed to Rotor.

"Rotor! Somebody get him to the hospital!"

"Listen well Sonic...I am letting you go so that I shall crush you and Robotnik together with my army!"

"Army...!?"

Metal Sonic said no more and blasted a few houses with his lazer eyebeams and shot off like a rocket.Inside those burning huts were the babysitting center as some of the children they had protected from Robotnik burned alive in the horrible inferno.Antoine and Bunnie came with a hose of water but it was too late.All that was left was they're disfigured ruins.Sonic had his fist clenched.They were so tight that blood leaked.

"Metal Sonic...Robotnik...you will all die!"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The Deep Breath before the Plunge

Spies from Knothole were sent out to infiltrate New Robotropolis of the reason of non activity.They sent back some images of the cannon until they were caught and instead of being orbotisized the Swat Superiors proved they were as demonic as they're dicator and skinned them alive and strung up their bodies on the outer walls to scare off others.

Sonic and Sally quickly made up but both of their hearts were growing anxious.

"Sally...Robotnik has to end!"

"Our plan is allready.We just need to find the right moment.What we would need is a widescale diversion so I could get under there."

Knuckles came into the conversation.Sonic noticed he now wore a jacket and had different gloves.

"Princess,I hear word of the Robians are coming here.They want our help in leading a charge against the city."

"This is very good news Knuckles!" Tell them to come and we'll muster up everyone we're capable of helping."

Knuckles gave Sally a salute and went off.

"Sally...I dont want you to get involved in this.Me and Knuckles can do it while you and the others carry out the plan" said Sonic.

"Allright,Sonic...but...I'm scared."

"Scared you'll get caught?"

"NO! I'm scared I'll never see you again! Sonic..."

She hugged Sonic and began to weep.Sonic reassured her by puitting his arms around her and held her close.

"Listen...whatever ol' Buttnik throws at me I'll come back."

He gripped Sally's hand and stared into her bright blue eyes.

"I promise I'll come back Sally."

They shared a deep kiss.That night they stayed close to eachother.They went for a walk out in the Great Forest and walked out to the old Power Ring pool where nobody treaded anymore.There they enjoyed their time together.Sonic put his hand around Sally's cheek softly caressing it.Her eyes shimmered.Her lip trembled and Sonic leaned in.Hesitating for only a moment as he looked at her with their noses meeting.He shut his eyes as he closed his lips around hers.

Sally was still as she felt Sonic's warm lips meet hers.She closed her eyes and kissed back deeper.Sally put up her hands around Sonic's shoulders and leaned back against the tree parting from his kiss.She opened up her jacket and let it slide down to her shoulders.Her legs spread apart and he her chest heaved in exitement.Sonic saw the moonlight shine on her body and was transfixed.Blood rushed between his legs as his cock slid out.Sally looked down and smiled burying her chin.Sonic grabbed Sally's breasts and began stroking them.

Sally let out a sigh and tilted her head back spreading her legs wider.Sonic felt her warm sacred flesh rub against his fingers.A jolt of electricity went up through hs spine.He leaned in and made licks along her bossums tasting every corner of her beauties.Sally smiled adjusting her position.He caught her pink nipple poking out hard.Sonic pinched it lightly and Sally let out a gasp.Sonic let his hand slide down her stomach and soft curves to the growing wet between her legs.

He felt her walls dripping with pre cum.He slowly slid two fingers in.Sally moaned lightly pushing Sonic's face to her tits.Sonic melted.Her warm body was pressed against his and how good it felt.He took a mouthful of her tit in his mouth and sucked on it while his fingers danced inside her.Sally cryed out spilling out an orgasm.Sally scooped up some of her fresh cum still warm with her two fingers and licked it all off.Sonic became very aroused by this.

She went on her back and put her legs around Sonic's shoulder's greeting him with her wet pussy.Sonic made a great lick down the middle tasting her cum.It was like sweet candy.Deciding to tease her abit he went with his tongue around the outer layer of her thighs.She shivered and slid her fingers in masterbating.Then she gripped Sonic's cock stroking it.Sonic understood.With that he rammed it into her.Sally screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as her hymen broke.She calmed,panting and accepted Sonic into her.

Then after they slipped off into sleep.When Sonic awoke he saw a power ring rise from it.He smiled and took it willingly.He saw Sally curled up into a ball sleeping without a care in the world.He put her jacket over her to warm her and began to walk back to the village.

On the way he saw something shine at the corner of his eye.He went over and saw King Acorns magical sword.It was tied to a tree with spider webbing.Sonic hesitantly went for it and pulled it off.He raised it high into the sky and sunlight creeped through the thick forest cieling and danced off of it.Sonic twirled the sword as it became weightless in his hand.

"A gift from us."

Sonic turned about to look for that whispered voice but found he was alone.A mist came in and he decided to not waste time and hurry back.

When he got to Knothole the place was packed.People from near and far had come dressed like Samurais,old Knights and Gladiators.Knuckles was among the crowd.He held up a torch.The Robians had also come.

"Knuckles...more of our men are coming" said one of the Robians.

"Good.We'll need all we can get."

"Who'll lead the charge? Wheres our leader?"

Knuckles was about to speak up and proclaim himself but Sonic stopped him.

"I'll be your leader! I am Sonic the Hedgehog and here I hold is the Sword of Acorns.I will...no...BOTH me and Knuckles shall lead!"

Sonic turned to Knuckles who nodded to him.The crowd cheered and helt their swords and torches up high.Trumpets and drums banged as they chanted Sonic and Knuckles names.Sonic pointed his sword forward.

"To a free Mobius!"

Sonic began to march forward as they followed.All the cockyness that Sonic once had left him totally.He was determined to stop Robotnik at all costs.The drums banged louder as they marched through the Great Forest with Knothole citizens saluting him on the way.But then Tails rushed up beside them and came to Sonic.

"Sonic!!! I wanna fight too!! Take me along!"

Sonic told them to go on an went over to Tails.

"Tails...I cant say you arent useless.After all,without you I couldnt have been here if not for your genious skills!"

Tails blushed.

"But...I cant let you go to a warfield.You dont have battle smarts and I'd have to keep my attention on you hindering our goal.I'm sorry but I ask you please stay!"

"But I want to go! Aunt Bunnie has trained me in the art of Karate and fighting.I can help!"

"Please little buddy...stay.I'll come back!"

Sonic said no more and rushed off to the front of the march.Tails went back to Knothole with her Tails between her legs and her head down.But then she saw a Robian.Apearently he had tryed to put on armour but it was too small for him so he hukked it on the ground and went after them.tails got an idea.He picked up the armour and put in on.It was a perfect fit for her.She picked up the small sword and shield and went to follow that Robian.She stayed at the back of the line and kept quiet.But one of the Mobian saw what she had did.He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm impressed."

"Huh?"

"I saw what you did there.I'm impressed that you did that."

Tails look at him.He was a old man,with a long grey beard.

"Your an old man!" Tails said.

"You can never be too old to fight for what you love and hold dear!"

Tails smiled under her helmet.As the march continued they came to outside of the Great Forest.Sonic looked

around and saw that he wasnt the only one coming.Thousands more from all over Mobius had gathered.The Mysterious Cats of Cat Country had come and were suited up.They blew their horns shouting.Sonic looked onward at the evil horizon,New Robotropolis.

"LETS GO!!!"

Sonic raised his sword high up and led the great charge.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

War

The badlands that seperated the Great Forest from Robotniks empire shook under the many feet and war crys.As they came storming down the hills the great doors to New Robotropolis opened up,as if expecting them.Out poured thousands and thousands of Swat Superiors coming after them to meet them head on.Then Robotniks general came out.The great Lord of Swatbots had entered the battlefield.His cape blew in the wind and he outstretched his left blaster arm and fired off shots.It blew down 30 or so but they kept coming.

The swats slashed with them as they fought them off.The Mobians and Robians fought with everything they had against them.Sword clashed with steel hides cutting into them.Some activated their flamethrowers burning them.Some even though burnt alive,took up their swords and came down upon them for a final attack.Sonic cut through them all like butter as he went into a sonic boom throwing them aside and cutting through everything in his path.

Tails was scared out of his mind.She pretended to be like the other warriors and go do her duties.She had saved the old mobian by sneaking up on it and cutting off its legs.But the Swat Superiors kept pouring out endlessly from the gates and crashing upon them.

Thousands turned to millions as they kept coming.Sonic took up the Sword of Acorns and flashed it high in the air.It sent a pulse through Sonic's body and the sword lit up in golden flames.Unkownst to Sonic,the reason why the sword was so magical is that it had a mind of its own and would choose its user.

And it chose Sonic.As the Mobian armies began to crumble under the mighty weight of Robotnik a small plane flew along the back ends of Robotropolis.It was Sally along with Bunnie,Rotor(healed up),and with Antoine.As the battle turned Robotniks attention away from them they snuck in.A swat clawed Sonic in the chest drawing blood.

Sonic went down but an arrow shot out and hit it in the visor and it toppled.Rob'o the Hedge came too.

He gave Sonic the thumbs up and went back to fighting shooting his arrows.But then Sonic faced the geat General.It towered over him like a giant.

"Diiiie...hedgehog..."

It came down upon him with its great claw and broke the ground wide open.Sonic dodged its hit and leaped for the face with his sword.It ripped its claw up from the ground and blocked him and swated him away.Sonic fell back down to the earth hard.It raise its great foot to stomp him but then one of the Robians activated one of their weapons and fired a tiny missle at it.It hit it square in the face but didnt even make a dent but it gave Sonic time to get out of the way.

The Robians lunged at The Lord of Swatbots and grabbed onto it.Many piled ontop of it but it twirled and wrenched them off and ran headlong into the charge against it and tore them down.It threw them up into the air and swatted them away like ants and stepped on them.Sonic spun into a ball and launched himself at it but bounced off.Bodies began to pile up under them of dead Mobians and shredded Robians.But then as things began to look bleak for Sonic the calvary came.Knuckles stood on the cliff with the legendary Knights of Mobius.The Green Knight,The Red Knight,The Blue Knight,The Black Knight and The White Knight.

Knuckles blew in a horn turning the Swats attention away from Sonic.Knuckles leaped off the cliff and glided down and hit The Lord of Swatbots head on tackling it to the ground.The Knights leaped off the cliff and high in the air twirling elegently as they came down.The remaining armies poured down to help and turn the tide.The White Knight elegently rushed underneath the Swat Superiors line of firing.He went underneath and cut off their legs and then heads.12 Swats lined up and blasted The Red Knight with their flamethrowers but he laughed as he became a fireball that bowled through them.Knuckles rushed over to Sonic.

"Sonic! The knights are going to take my place here! I am going to lead the attack on the south through Megaopolis.Make sure you try and stall Robotnik for as long as you can!"

"I will Knuckles! GO on!"

Knuckles sprinted back into the Great Forest.He ran as fast as he could to the other side of the forest.There was the last army settled there watching the outbreak on the far side.

"Allright listen up soldiers! We're going through MegaCentral and hit them with a sneak attack on the far side! But run your goddamn fasted before any surveilance systems catch us got it?"

His soldiers yelled out in glory.Knuckles ran out in the open with his men behind him.

As the battle grew more and more intense Sonic realised that the hordes of Swats had stopped coming out.Sonic took out his power ring and took off through the many burning down the troops and sliced through them.Tails was behind Sonic trying to stay close but at the same time not have Sonic see him.The Lord of Swatbots got back up and came after Sonic for revenge.

It mowed down everything in its path including Robotniks robots and slapped Sonic airborne with its great claw and jumped up and slammed Sonic down.Sonic couldnt get up as the wind was knocked out of him and his head was spinning.As it towered over him for the kill the 5 knights leaped at the great behemoth with thier swords slashing away at it.It lost balance and fell with them cutting away at it.

Furiously it grabbed the White Knight and threw it up into the air and aimed its plasma gun and basted him into nothingness.Rain began to trickle and came down heavy.The ground turned to mud under them.Then the Lord of Swatbots pressed a button on its side arm.

The ground shook underneath them.It knocked Tails off balance.Out from the gates of the city 5 great metal giants stomped out.They were 30 feet tall,had a great cannon on their right shoulders,with great horns and a gigantic sword sheathed on their sides.

"What kind of monsters have you made Robotnik!" Tails said.

They were Swat Titans.Robotniks muscle.Much bigger than The Lord of Swatbots but not as intelligent.They came crashing into the fray blasting everyone and everything in their path to smithereens.Things looked bleak for Sonic once again.But the tide was about to change suddenly.Sonic looked up at the grey,cruel sky and saw Metal Sonic.

Sonic gasped as Metal Sonic words uttered into his mind.

"Listen well Sonic...I am letting you go so that I shall crush you and Robotnik together with my army!"

Metal Sonics words were made true.Metal Sonic raised his hand high into the air and called down a lightning bolt that surged through him.Then the sky was filled with thousands of Metal Sonic's.

"KILL THEM ALL!!"

They came down like the rain and cut loose.They shot down their eyebeams blowing away Robotniks forces and at the same time Sonic's.Robotnik was watching all this from his command tower.

"Damn you Metal Sonic! Damn you Snively!!"

A intruder alarm went off.Robotnik looked.It showed a surveilance of Knuckles and his men crawling through Megaopolis.

"Well,well,well...surprise is mine!"

As Knuckles crept through the ruined city suddenly he realized something.

"Its too quiet...shit! He's onto us!"

Knuckles turned and saw bullets spray out from every direction and nail his troops.

"GET DOWN!"

Knuckles and his men crawled on the ground and moved under broken buildings and looked out.The city was surrounded by Robotniks forces.

"It is impossible! We...we cant win!" one of his soldiers said in despair.

"Shutup or I'll kill you right now.Your still alive so dont give me that shit!"

He gulped and bowed his head and began to prey.A lazer pierced through the building and put a clean hole through his head.His body slumped over.

"We're doomed! This is the end!" his men wailed.

"Shutup!"

"We must withdraw! We cant win!"

"I said shutup!"

Scared they ran despite Knuckles pleads.As they ran out into the open a barrage of gattling guns fired up filling them all with lead.Some tryed to drop to the ground to avoid the bullets but then were blasted to bloody bits by oncoming heat seaking rockets.Knuckles was all alone now.A ominous silenced hushed over.He looked around the city trying to see the enemy.A great darkness surrounded him clouding his vision and numbing his perception.He desperately listened for a sound.Any sound,a rat would have been nice to hear about now.

"I know your out there! Show yourselves! Your here to kill me arent you? Come on!!!!" he shouted into the abyss.

His cries were answered as thousands of red eyes lit up in the dark around the city.He gasped but then put up his gaurd and waited for the assault.Giant walker mechs came stomping out of the dark and shined their lazer targeting systems on him.The ground then shook with the sound of thousands of mettalic feet moving in unision.He saw Robotniks army of relentless machines marching out.All of them here for one single purpose.To keep him from rejoining with Sonic and the others and eliminate him once and for all.A scout stood up on a high rock and opened up its arm that played holograpic two way video revealing none other than Robotnik himself.He sneered at Knuckles trying hard to stand his ground.

"Think your little party of goons is enough to stop me cone head!" Knuckles spat.

"Oh dont worry Knuckles,if these aren't enough for you theres always more I can give.Their is always more! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

True to his word more did come and filled up the city and the skies above him completely trapping him.Knuckles was stunned.How could one man create so many machines.They began to close in around him for the kill.The sky was filled with them.All armed with scattershot cannons and missles.He could dig but he isnt Sonic.He cant move fast enough to dig deep enough to get away from the blasts.

"You might consider me overkilling my dear boy but you see this is all just safety precautions so no Master emerald miracles happen!" Robotnik said in a very polite tone.

"Fine.I may not be able to get out of this but I would rather DIE than to run from your sorry ass! I was saving this for when I got to you but"... Knuckles hesitantly pulled out a mini nuke from his pocket he stole from him ages ago.It fit in the palm of his hand and looked no bigger than a regular battery.With a smile and thinking of a time before this he pressed the red button.The city and his army were engulfed in a bright searing heat that stretched across Mobius and could be seen visible from space.

"KNUCKLES!!" Sonic shouted as the white light shined over them.

"Knuckles is terminated.As you shall be Sonic the Hedgehog!" Metal Sonic said.

But before he could strike a Swat Giant came trampling towards him.

"Slow fool!"

Metal Sonic motioned to his troops as they came down like buzzsaws cutting the bot into pieces.The Knights of Mobius were being overwhelmed by the Metal Sonic's.They spun around them creating a vortex cutting off their air.But then Rob'o the Hedge saved them by firing off exploding arrows at them blasting them to bits.Sonic looked forward towards New Robotropolis as the gate was left undefended and wide open.He juiced towards the gate but The Lord of Swatbots stepped in front of his path.

"You will never pass...Hedgehog"

"Apearently you dont know who I am! I'm Snoic! The fastest Hedgehog on Mobius! Lets go slowpoke!"

The Black Knight stood in between them.Bat wings suddenly sprouted of the Knights back.The Knight turned around and took off its helmet revealing its identity as Rouge the bat!

"Rouge?! Your the Black Knight!"

"Meh.I guess."

Rouge pulled out a Red Chaos Emerald.The one Knuckles tore from Mecha Shadow.She placed it in his hand.

"You'll need this Sonic! Trust me on this one!"

Sonic smiled and felt that victory wasnt so far away.Metal Sonic came down like a bat out of hell on Rouge.She repelled with her sword stopping his attacks.

"YOU GAVE HIM THE CHAOS EMERALD! YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!"

It shredded Rouge's armour.She pulled away from the furious Metal Sonic hoping to lose it in the battlefield.But it tore after her flinging everything aside in its path.

"Fight me ,bat girl!" it said.It lowered its head with his eyes glowing.Rouge took up her sword.

"You'll regret that!"

Metal Sonic waved his hand and picked Rouge off the ground with a invisible force that was crushing her neck.

"Pathetic."

It came in closer watching Rouge squirm.It laughed maniacally.But Metal Sonic was caught off gaurd when the Blue knight stabbed Metal Sonic in the back.His grip on Rouge broke as he looked curiously at the sword poking out of him.He grabbed the sword and wrenched the rest through him and tossed it aside.Some liquidy substance melted over the wound and repaired him.

"I have the powers of Chaos! None can defeat me!"

It shot an eye beam that melted the Blue Knights armour to his flesh.He screamed and rolled around in agony clawing at it.Metal Sonic gave him release by picking up his sword and striking down on his neck.Rouge came at him with her sword but he caught her wrist.She grabbed his his other arm and they became locked in a duel.

"Let...go of me you wretched creature!"

"You'll have to kill me first!"

Sonic still had his hands full with the Lord of Swatbots.Everytime Sonic went on the offensive it would repell him with its mass.Sonic gripped the Chaos Emerald as he felt the energies empower him.He saw an opening as it lowered its defense to step back and he ran up it and leaped into the air.The sword of Acorns burst with power from the chaos emerald.

"SONIC SLASH!!"

He came down and delivered the final blow.It got sliced down the middle.It shifted part and fell to pieces.Sonic whiped the sweat from his brow and stormed off towards the center of the city.

MEtal Sonic activated his jet thrusters and took Rouge up into the sky.Rouge kicked herself away from him.

"Bad move.The sky is my domain! Prepare to crash and burn!"

Metal rocketed towards her and slashed her in the side.She cryed out as blood trickled through the claw marks on her suit.She bit her teeth and held her sword.It came around again but this time she was ready.She swooped to the side and cut his mid section wide open.Then she stabbed his thrusters at the back.He fell down to the earth and crashed.The Swat Superiors began to beat the Metal Sonic's back.

"You...will pay!!"

Metal Sonic raced at Rouge slamming her into the ground.He broke her sword and pinned her down about to cut into her when a unexpected twist happend.Tails came in and slashed half of Metal Sonic's head off.He toppled to the ground with a look of shock on his mechanical face.His remaining red eye faded into blackness.Then all the Metal Sonic's dropped dead on the spot.Tails helped Rouge up.

"Wow Tails! That was awesome what you did!" Rouge said with a smile.

"Aw shucks! It was nothing.Are you ok?"

"I'm fine thanks to you,you brave little fox!"

She grabbed Tails suddenly and gave her a great kiss on the lips.

"I'll thank you more later..." Rouge said winking as she walked away.Tails,collapsed to the ground with a lovesick look in his eyes.Her grin spread to each corner of her face.Meanwhile the Swat Superiors began to crumble under the ferocity of the Mobians.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The fall of Robotnik

Sally,Bunnie,Rotor and Antoine snuck underneath Robotropolis' gaurd as they went underground following his pipe systems.

"Ok gang,the elevator should be just up ahead!" Sally said.

"Oiy! I ams so glads I am to be being down here where there are no scary theengs!" Antoine said.

"Talk about being behind enemy lines,eh Princess Sally?" Rotor said.

"No kidding.I just hope Sonic and the others are doing allright!"

"I'm sure ol' Suga hog is fine! You'll see!" said Bunnie.

"Ah, we're here!" said Rotor.

They came to a rusty old elevator in the wall that was camouflaged into the wall.Sally took out her trusty computer Nicole and overrid the door by hacking it.It opened half way and got stuck so Rotor had to push it open.

"I doubt Robotnik ever monitors this spot anymore" said Rotor.

"Doesnt look like it."

They all went inside.A computerized voice activated.

"What floor?"

"Basement.Level 5!"

The elevator squeeled as it shot downward.It went down and down past the empty mines and the ruins of old Robotropolis.It descended deeper and deeper till they came to the bottom.The pillars were alot bigger than they had imagined.

"Um...guys...I dont think we have enough explosives!"

Meanwhile Sonic raced through the empty city and came to the Command Tower.The Robotisizer Cannon stook out waiting to be activated.Sonic plowed through the front door and past the security bots.Till he made his way up the tower to the War Room.There Sonic walked into Robotniks quarters.Robotnik stood there,in front of his monitors waiting.

"It took you Hedgehog..."

Sonic didnt say nothing.

"I suppose you come here with that sword to strike me down do you? Well do it!"

"As you wish,Julian!"

Sonic raced towards Robotnik with the sword in one hand and the chaos emerald in another.Robotnik slapped Sonic aside and he dropped the Emerald.Before Sonic could grab it it rolled under the floor and down below into darkness.

"Do you know what my beutiful cannon is going to do to your precious little planet Hedgehog? When it becomes activated the beams will be bounced off my sattelites and hit the planet robotisizing every last thing!"

"Your not a man Robotnik.Your a monster."

"I'm just a simple scientist who will conquer the universe!"

"And your gonna die!"

Sonic leaped at Robotnik with the sword.Robotniks eyes went pure black.Veins bulged under his skin and through his clothing.Sonic stopped in shock.Robotniks robotic arm transformed into liquid metal.His body muscled up.

"I knew we would eventually cross paths again so not only did I create the Robotsizer Cannon I evolved myself!"

"Evolve?"

"I am a new being.Anything that is mechanical I can control and once Mobius is full robotisized I shall become God!"

"Your even sicker than Dr Eggman ever was!"

"Ah alas poor Eggman,I knew him well...till I removed his head HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sonic spun into a ball and launched himself at him.Robotniks robotic arm morphed into a giant fist and punched him across the room.Robotnik charged forward and slammed Sonic through the wall.He grabbed Sonic's head and bashed his face on the ground.Sonic spun upward sawing his robot arm off but it turned to liquid and reformed.

"I am invincible!"

Sonic grabbed his sword and slashed Robotnik in the side of the face.Blood trickled down his cheek.He became enraged and screamed.

"I HATE YOU HEDGEHOG!!!"

Sonic went to strike again but Robotnik caught the sword.

"Lets take this outside!" Sonic said.

He planted himself back on the ground and with all his might swung Robotnik who was grabbing onto the sword around and outside.He got up as the rain pounded down.Sonic walked out to face him for the last time.A showdown occured ontop of the mouth of the Command Tower.

Cut to Sally

"One option remains Sally" said Nicole,her computer.

"Place all explosives at top of Beam 3,4,and 5.If those are destroyed the weight shall shift and it will be crushed."

"B-but wont we be crushed too?" asked Antoine getting nervous.

"Set the timers for 15 minutes.That should give us enough time to get out!"

"Phew! I am liking this plan much better now!"

"Lets get to work,suga!"

In the short time they had placed all the explosive charges on pillars 3-5.They all timed them for 15 minutes to self detonate.

"Great work guys,now lets get outta here!"

As they raced towards the doorway a hulking figure stepped out of the rubble.It was one of DR Eggmans robots.It was gigantic Shadowbot that was somehow overlooked by Robotnik.

"You will be robotisized in the name of the Eggman Empire!"

"The Eggman Empire is dead and so is your master!"

"Does not compute.Illogical.Termination proceeding!"

Its wrist lazer activated and began shooting.Sally and the others dodged.

"We arez doomed m,princess!!" Antoine wailed.

"Shutup Antoine!"

It fired a net and pinned Sally to one of the pillars.

"Sally!"

Antoine came and took out his sword(which he never uses) and cut the net freeing her.

"Ten minutes left Sally girl!" said Bunnie.

"how're we gonna get past this goon?" Rotor thought.

But just as things looked bleak the elevator hummed.The Shadowbot turned its attention towards it.And Mighty the Armadillio stepped out armed to the teeth with guns and grenades.

"Hey guys.Knuckles wanted to make sure you guys wouldnt get in trouble so I followed!"

"Its Mighty!" said Antoine stating the obvious.

"GO! I'll hold off this tin can!"

"Allright suga but ya got 10 minutes till this all go's sky high!"

Mighty leaped at the Shadowbot and clobbered it and leaped backwars pulling out a bazooka and fired off blowing half its head off.Mighty cleared the path.They got into the elevator and pressed it to go up.About half way up it got stuck.

"I cant jumpstart it! Its too worn down for it to work anymore!" said Rotor.

"Oh just dandy! We came all this way for nothing!" said Bunnie.

"We'll have to climb up using the cables" said Sally.They kicked open the roof and climbed out.Sally took Antoines sword and cut the cable.The elevator dropped like a sack of potatoes and they were shot up.

"Get ready to jump!"

They shot upward like a rocket.Bunnie grabbed Rotor and Antoine and with Sally jumped through.The faints sounds of the elevator grinding against the walls and crashing to the bottom could be heard echoing from below.

"Lets go! not much time left!"

"But how will Mighty be getting out?" Antoine asked.

"I'm sure theres some stairs down there he can get" guessed Rotor.

Down below Mighty had wasted up all his amunition on it.He badly damaged it.It had a few holes blown through its chest cavity and was missing half its head.But little did everyone know that Mighty had no intention of escaping.He stayed down there till the timer went.A great explosion blew apart the pillars having the cieling come down on them crushing them.The weight shifted and the other pillars broke under it.

Cut to Robotnik.

"Try and stop me now Hedgehog!" he said with a victorious smile on his face.He pressed a button on his wrist and suddenly the Robotisizer cannon sprang to life.

"No..." Sonic said.

The Master Emerald sent great amounts of energy through the filters and the cannon charged up to fire.Suddenly a great tremor shook the city knocking Robotnik and Sonic over.

"What was that?!" Robotnik said.

"Heh.Look like our diversion worked."

"What diversion?!"

"Look to the south side.The pillars holding up your city have been blown to smithereens.Now...as that part of the city go's down so will another part.This battle was just a front!"

"YOU MAKE A FOOL OF ME HEDGEHOG!!!"

Enraged his left arm morphed into a great blade and swung at Sonic.Sonic leaped ontop of the tip and ran along the edge and kicked him in the face sending him sprawling backwards.The battle outside stopped as they saw the plan had worked.Robotropolis began to slide towards the ocean.The Mobians cheered and there up their swords chanting.

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!"

Sally and the others had barely managed to escape the blast and were outside watching.

"Oh,Sonic..." Sally whispered.

"If I go down Hedgehog...this time your going with me!!"

Robotnik clinged to the edge grabbing onto Sonic.The Cannons gears ruptured and exploded.It sagged downwards cutting through the Tower.

"I'd stay Robotnik but I promised somebody I loved I would come back!"

Sonic hacked off Robotniks arm and with his power ring used the last of the juice to speed down the side of the tower and run along the cannon as a bridge and across.The city shook violently as water flooded in and buildings collapsed.

"No...my plan...MY PLANS!!!"

The Mobian Ocean swallowed up the east and southern end and broke against the Command Tower.Robotnik stood watching the water rise to consume him.With his last breath he shouted with all his lungpower.

"I HATE THAT FUCKING HEDGEHOG!!!!!"

And then he dissapeared under the water.Robotropolis exploded and slid apart.In a matter of minutes everything slid into the Ocean.Sally shed a tear thinking Sonic hadnt made it.But then from the rubble Sonic raced through and greeted his men.They all cheered his name.Sonic happily walked through the crowd and went to Sally who was awestuck with happyness.She ran and leaped onto him hugging him so hard Sonic thought she would never let go.Sonic knelt down and presented the sword to Sally.

"This belongs to your family Princess Sally.The Sword of Acorns helped win the day.But it wasnt just the sword.It was all of you!"

"Sonic!"

Tails squeezed through the crowds and ran up to Sonic.

"Sonic! You did it! Robotniks gone!"

"Heeey...look at you.You look like a knight! Did you fight too?"

"Uhuh.I beat Metal Sonic!"

"You killed Metal Sonic?! Wow...!"

"Thats not all."

Tails whispered into Sonics ear and pointed towards Rouge.

"I think she likes me!"

Rouge looked over her shoulder and winked.Sonic gave Tails a noogy and laughed.The day ended as a great celebration took place at Knothole.Sonic and Sally sat together watching a great roaring fire while Tails and Rouge were getting aquainted.

"Just so you know...I got turned into a girl!"

"Heh.I figured that out awhile ago Tails! Doesnt change a thing!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Rouge picked up Tails up like she was nothing and flew off.She hung upside down in a tree embracing her with her wings tucked in around her.Tails looked into her eyes and met her with a kiss.Everyone was happy.Music played and the soldiers danced and got drunk.But how long would all this happyness last?

Cut to New Robotropolis

The great evil city now nothing but smoking remains stood slightly poking out of the Mobian Ocean.But something evil stirred.Everyone had forgotten about the Master Emerald that was now buried underneath the ocean.When it became trapped it sent off a pulse that opened a doorway to another world.That world was The Void.A portal opened up and out stepped the most evil wizard of all time,Ixis Naugus.

"Celebrate while you can Quickster..."

THE END


End file.
